


Day 11: Locked out of the Bathroom (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [11]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Prompt Fill, Urination, Velstadt and Raime are both stubborn as fuck, male omorashi, partial wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting!Raime and Velstadt are having an argument which leaves the latter to lock himself into the bathroom sulking. Raime has his fun teasing him until he realizes that he actually has to use this very bathroom.
Relationships: Raime/Velstadt the Royal Aegis
Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994920
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Day 11: Locked out of the Bathroom (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just both Raime and Velstadt being stubborn as fuck and it was a joy to write them, even though it has been the first time. I hope you enjoy these idiots too ^^
> 
> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

“I can't believe you would say something like this. He's our king and we are his right and left hands. If we don't trust them, who ever will?!” The way Velstadt's face scrunched up... he was dead serious about this.

“That's not what I meant.”, Raime countered. “But you have to admit, the queen _is_ shady! What should our kingdom gain by going to war with a country none of us had ever heard about? What can be so valuable to risk the lives of our army for?” 

“You don't get it, don't you?”, Velstadt continued, his face frozen in an expression of disbelief. “Our King Vendrick has chosen Nashandra as his queen. We have to trust her as much as we trust him.” 

“Velstadt, come on. I'll tell you, she twisted his head around somehow.”, Raime continued but gasped when he heard a door slam and a key turn. “Really, Velstadt? You plan to be _childish_ about that? Have fun sulking in the bathroom!” 

Velstadt had – in fact – locked himself in the bathroom of their little cottage. Raime, the Fume Knight and Velstadt, the Royal Aegis, also known as the left and right hand of King Vendrick, had in fact fallen in love with each other and preferred to live in a house near the castle, around the farms that littered the land. And because they were both knights, a certain kind of privilege came their way and so they had gained a bathroom at their cottage that was connected to Castle Drangleic's plumbing system instead of the usual outhouses the farmers had. 

Raime thought about maybe apologizing to Velstadt, he seemed really upset, but he didn't want to. He knew he was in the right. Why was he the only one who could see how fake this Nashandra was? As soon as she came into the kingdom Vendrick had fallen heads over heels for her and suddenly did everything she wanted. 

No, it was Velstadt who wasn't seeing the right picture. Raime decided to tease him a bit. 

“I hope you have fun sulking.”, he said as he slouched on the couch. “Because I now have the whole couch for myself.” He looked to the right to see a few of Velstadt's book looking around. “And you can't stop me while I switch around all your bookmarks.” 

No reaction. Velstadt probably knew perfectly where he left off anyway. Raime asked himself why his boyfriend had decided to read so many books at once. Raime was barely able to get through one, he preferred going out and watch people for stories. 

He browsed through one of the books but grew bored quickly. He wanted to tease Velstadt a bit more and he found a way when he went to their kitchen and saw the can of fresh milk Velstadt must have brought home this morning. It was from the best farm around and Raime knew how much Velstadt loved this particular milk.

“Oh Velstadt. What a pity that you decided to lock yourself away.”, Raime grinned. “Because now I can drink all of your precious milk myself.” Raime didn't waste any time to drink the can in the span of what have must been ten minutes, all the while expressing how tasty it was. 

There came still no reaction from Velstadt. Annoyed, Raime walked over to the locked door and knocked. “Uh, Velstadt, don't you think you sulked enough?” 

“Apologize.”, came a low growl from behind the door. 

“What? For drinking your milk? Come on, you know we can get fresh milk anytime.”, Raime said. 

“No, not for this.”, Velstadt snapped. “You know for what.” 

Raime was silent for a few seconds before he burst out: “You know I am right! I won't apologize for this! Fuck this, Velstadt, you can't lock yourself in the bathroom forever!” 

And with that Raime stomped away. If Velstadt wanted to be stubborn? Fine, he could have it. He could be stubborn too. There was no way he would be the first to give up. He slouched back on the couch with the intention of taking a nap. Maybe after he woke up Velstadt would have come to his senses. 

Once Raime opened his eyes, he noticed two things. 

The first was that Velstadt still hadn't left the bathroom.

The second was that all the milk he had drank earlier to tease Velstadt had found its way to his bladder, creating a rather uncomfortable sensation in his lower abdomen. 

Oh, oh FUCK. 

Velstadt was hogging the bathroom right now. 

But... he wouldn't be that mean, would he? Raime casually strolled over to the door and knocked. “Oh, Velstadt.”, he piped, “Would you be so nice to open the door?” 

“Oh?”, Velstadt sounded, “Do you plan to finally apologize?” 

“Um... actually, I have to piss.”, Raime said. “So could you let me in for a minute..?” 

“No.”, Velstadt said without hesitation. “I only let you in when you apologize.” 

“What? Velstadt, come on!”, Raime felt like fuming in front of the bathroom door. Velstadt now had found some ammunition to use against him. When he wanted to take a piss, Raime would have to apologize. 

“Fuck you, Velstadt!”, Raime growled as he walked away from the door. He wouldn't be the one who gave in first. He could hold it and then Velstadt would be extra sorry. 

Though, as Raime sat himself back on the couch, browsing through Velstadt's book again to distract himself, he had to admit to himself that his bladder was thoroughly filled up. It must have been only ten minutes and he had shifted his weight for twenty times or so, trying to get some pressure off. All the milk had gone through him more quickly than he though. 

He was a knight and it was usual for him to get into situations where he couldn't relieve himself on the spot, but he usually hadn't drank a full can of milk beforehand. There was also a certain irony to that he was locked out of the bathroom in his own home. 

Raime closed the book and roamed through the cottage, searching for something that he could use as makeshift potty. He didn't plan to let his bladder decide on giving up. But after a short while it occurred to him that there wasn't anything he could use. 

Because of the installed bathroom they had gotten rid of chamber pots. And he remembered that they had lend the bucket they normally had around to one of the farmers. 

His gaze fell on the empty can of milk but he couldn't do that. He may have been desperate, but that was too low for his standards. They would give the milk can back to the farmers and get a fresh one and even when he would scrub it out, Raime would never drink from this can again, should he piss in it, and even Velstadt, as mad as he was at him right now, didn't deserve this. 

So the milk can as container was out of the question. 

Which left no suitable container for him to go. Crossing his legs he shuffled back to the bathroom door to try another time. 

“Please, Velstadt, just let me in for a minute.”, he said. “There's nowhere I can go instead.” 

“What about outside?”, Velstadt said. Raime's gaze wandered over to the window, considering it. Was he really that desperate that he was thinking about pissing at a tree outside like a dog? Besides, it was still the middle of the day and he could spot some of the farmers on the field. Of course he could walk over to one of the farmers and just ask them to use their outhouse, but that felt weird. Then he had to explain the whole situation to them. That he could simply lie didn't cross Raime's mind that very moment.

“Are you nuts? People would be able to see me doing it when I would go outside. That would be the talk of the town for days.”, he answered instead. There was no way that he would piss outside with an audience being able to stare at him. 

“Then you surely want to apologize.”, Velstadt said and he had this satisfied tone in his voice. He probably thought that he had broken Raime already. HELL, no, he wouldn't let him win. 

“Never.”, he hissed. 

“Then have fun pissing yourself.”, Velstadt called after him when Raime shuffled away from the bathroom to sit himself back on the couch. 

He had to admit, he felt like he was on the short end of the stick. His bladder felt so full, he was sure he never had to piss this bad in his whole life. He squirmed around on the couch, unable to find a comfortable position and he had a hard time to get his mind off having to piss. That was all his body wanted to do and it kept signalling him to finally relieve himself. 

After what felt like a small eternity, he got up and decided to try one last time to negotiate with Velstadt. After he knocked on the bathroom door, he heard Velstadt shuffle before his voice came through the door: “Are you finally able to apologize?” 

“Fuck no.”, Raime said and as he heard Velstadt turning around, he yelled: “Wait.” 

Once he heard that Velstadt's footsteps had stopped he said: “But I am willing to talk about this, when you let me in the bathroom. I am about to piss myself.” 

He felt blood rushing to his face as he had to admit his defeat. And Velstadt didn't made any moves to open the door. “Hmmm... you know, that sounds fair.”, he said and Raime had to forcefully clench his muscles as his relief almost made his body to let loose. “But...”, and Raime felt his chest tighten at Velstadt's next sentence: “I actually haven't taken a leak myself for quite some time now. You surely can wait until I am finished.” 

“Velstadt, you jerk.”, Raime hissed, totally knowing that he did this on purpose. He wanted to get this apology out of him or he wouldn't care if he would wet himself. How could he be so overly stubborn? 

Both of his hands flew to his crotch as he heard how Velstadt opened his pants and his bladder got send over the edge when he could hear the unmistakeable sound of a stream hitting the brass bowl. It was enough for him to momentarily loose his control and a large spurt came out of him. Raime could feel the warmth against his fingers and recognized that a large, wet stain was now seen at the front of his pants. 

“Oh, fuck you!”, Raime hissed as he ran outside, throwing away all dignity, he would not piss himself. Even though Raime's bladder was close giving up for good and finish the job of soiling his pants, he still took the time to at least run behind the cottage, dancing in place as he fought with his pants and then he finally managed to pull himself out and let go at the next best shrubbery. 

A thick stream sprayed down on the greens and several seconds after he had started pissing, Raime let out a mighty moan of relief. He didn't care about anymore that everyone could see him, he didn't care about anymore that he, one of the most renowned knights in the kingdom, was pissing in some shrubbery like a dog, he simply cared about the bliss of finally getting rid of all the urine in his aching bladder. 

“My my, I didn't thought that you would really do it.” 

Raime's head shot around as he heard Velstadt's voice and he got momentarily distracted from the overwhelming feeling of relief, as he glared at his boyfriend and hissed: “Fuck you, Velstadt.” 

As he put his attention back to relieving himself, seeing that his stream had already formed a rather large puddle, he noticed that Velstadt was still standing there and growled: “Don't watch that.” 

“But what can you do about it?”, Velstadt said and Raime knew, just knew, that he had that shitty grin on his face. That grin that told him that Velstadt had won their argument. 

He gave him another glare and then spent the rest of his release in silence until his stream died down. That was when it hit him that he just had made a fool of himself, simply by being stubborn as hell. 

“So, you wanted to talk?”, Velstadt said. “You know I would have spared you this when you just had apologized.” 

“You totally did this on purpose.”, Raime hissed as he fastened up his pants. 

“Well, who decided to drink all the milk himself?”, Velstadt said, cocking his head. “You totally brought this upon yourself.” 

Raime felt like Velstadt physically hit him with how accurate this statement was. 

“Let's get back in and discuss this like adults this time.”, Velstadt proposed. Raime was happy to oblige to this because he noticed that one of the farmers was staring at them. Had they seen the whole thing? He internally groaned at being the laughing stock of the town for the next few weeks. 

“But you know, that you drank all the milk yourself will have consequences.”, Velstadt said with a dangerous glow in his eyes. 

“It already had consequences.”, Raime said, gesturing to the impressive puddle of piss that slowly got soaked into the ground. 

“Oh no, I mean, consequences worse than this.” 

Raime cringed. Just how stubborn could Velstadt be? He braced himself as he followed him back into the cottage. 

He also made a mental note to never drink a whole can of milk at once anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist to use the word fume at least once in this ^^
> 
> Please don't be shy with commenting, anon commenting is on if you need it. I would like to talk to you guys ^^
> 
> See you tomorrow hopefully!


End file.
